


Long Lost

by xcatinthehatx



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy Was Secretly Married, Andy is a Mom, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Regains Immortality, F/M, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Pregnancy, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcatinthehatx/pseuds/xcatinthehatx
Summary: Disclaimer : The Old Guard is property of Greg Rucka and Netflix.After their dealings with Merrick get covered up by Copley and Booker’s exile, the team travel onwards to Athens to a hideout for some downtime. Andy’s injuries begin healing on their own again as she seems to have regained her immortality. While touring a museum with Nile, Andy comes face to face with someone from over 2,000 years ago. Very Andy focused fanfic. Based more so off of the movie vs. the graphic novel…the movie is what introduced me to the graphic novel.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The plane ride across the English Channel was rather uneventful, allowing for rare moments of sleep. With their secret intact and Copley’s promise to aid their anonymity, Andy, Nile, Joe, and Nicky made their way to Athens Greece for a much-needed respite. Their bodies sore, but otherwise unscathed by the barrage of bullets they endured fighting their way out of Merrick’s hell hole of a building. The team constantly kept checking on their leader, Andromache the Scythian. Her wounds, after more than 6,000 years, stopped healing. Almost relieved, Andy accepted her new mortality almost too easily but then one morning when she went to shower, her wounds and bruises had all but disappeared again. Grabbing a knife from the kitchen, Andy sliced into her arm, only to watch the wound close almost immediately. “What the fuck?” the Scythian was dumbfounded. What could just cause the immortality she was given to just turn on and off like a light switch?

The tires screeching on the tar mat and jostling of the plane as it hit earth took Andy from her thoughts. They made it to Athens, a city that Andy had a soft spot for. She had been there at its founding, watched as the Parthenon was built then burned by Persians. Its charred ruins toppled by earthquakes and war. More importantly to Andy, however, was the Greek baklava she could not wait to get her hands on. She always, always had a love for baklava and the Greeks seemed to always get it right. They would be lying low in Athens for a couple of weeks before moving on to an even more secure hideout in the hills of Thrace, in Amphipolis. It was an ancient town, dotted with Roman ruins from the time of the Roman Empire’s control of the area. Large archeological digs had been going on which left Andy rather curious to sneak into to see what they had found thus far.

After getting their bags from baggage claim and putting them in their rental car, Andy slid into the driver’s seat, Nile in the passenger seat and Nicky and Joe in the back. Amused by Nile’s amazement of the city, Andy navigated the black SUV through the streets to their first safe house. Grabbing her bag from the back of the SUV, Nile looked over at Andy “I’ve never been to Athens before…it’s beautiful”. Nodding while she retrieved her own bag, “If you’d like to go, there’s a museum just a few streets away.” Nile’s face lighting up, the youngest member of the team nodded with enthusiasm. In just the short period of time that Nile had been with them, Andy had the chance to learn her likes and dislikes…discovered Nile loved art and music, loved to read, and cook. She was so much more than just a Marine. She was almost like a little sister to Andy. At the same time, Nile began to admire and look up to Andy even more. While she seemed hard and closed off when they first met, Nile began to see an intuitive, loyal, deeply caring, and rather funny person in Andy, but the eternal warrior was still very hush about her past. When Nile would ask, she could see this deep pain in Andy’s blue eyes and silence. This was not a pain from stubbing your toe on a chair leg, this was a sharp, unrelenting pain that wasn’t even there when Andy would speak of Quynh.

After getting their things organized in their rooms in the safe house, Nile decided to take Andy up on the museum offer. Walking down the hallway, she could see through a crack in Andy’s door that Andy was clutching something in her hands. It was a necklace of some sort, different from the Scythian pendant on black string that she never took off. It looked like a ring on the same black string. Quietly clearing her throat and knocking, Nile waited for Andy to acknowledge her. “Hey…it’s an hour ‘til noon…could I take you up on that museum tour?” Nile couldn’t tell if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not, but she swore she could see Andy’s eyes filled just to the brim with tears, the Scythian managed to blink them away before she thought Nile would notice. “Yeah…sure, we can see if they still have that sword of mine on display still”, chuckling while she grabbed a light black rain jacket, Andy walked over to Nile and with her index finger pushed Nile’s chin up to close her mouth where it had dropped in disbelief, “easy there kid, might catch a fly like that”. Walking to the door, Andy shouted over her shoulder “Hey guys? Taking the kid on a tour…don’t get too carried away here by yourselves” Nicky and Joe both erupted into a fit of laughter, “We promise not to break anything too valuable boss. Enjoy your time out”, Nicky’s sweet low accented voice replied from the living room. “We can easily walk from here, no need for the car” Nile nodded at Andy’s words and followed close by, closing the door behind her.

The pair walked the sidewalks through an older part of Athens in silence for a while, due in part to Nile taking in the sights and smells around her. Finally breaking the silence, Andy kept pace with Nile “So, remember when you asked me how old I was?” Nile nodded, now intrigued “If I counted right and if memory serves me correct…over 6,000.” Stopping in her tracks stunned, Nile stared at Andy in disbelief “No way! That’d make you older than the pyramids in Egypt!” Nile couldn’t fathom all that Andy had to have seen in her life. Nile’s admiration grew even more for the Scythian who walked beside her. “Over 6,000 and you still can’t cook” making a playful jab with her elbow, Nile and Andy kept walking until they reached the museum. Its ancient styled entrance was lined with Doric Columns of marble. Bright blue banners shone in the sun and waved gently in the breeze. It was pure beauty to Nile. Paying the admittance fee, the pair walked through the exhibits. Statues of marble recovered from ancient dig sites in the city, pottery and even an intricately painted amphora that was found by the altar at the ruined Temple in Delphi…home of the famous Oracle. The orange and black scene retelling the story of the Minotaur.

About an hour into to their tour, Nile began walking over to the newest exhibit. The crowds had finally dispersed enough that she was able to read the plaques about the item. Andy had wondered off somewhere, probably trying to find her sword, but Nile was so engrossed by what she was reading she didn’t hear Andy rejoin her. In the new exhibit before her were relics found at a burial site of four tombs located in Vergina at an ancient town called Aigai. The items were on display here before being moved to a museum under construction in the area of the tombs. Further into her reading of a golden box known as a larnax that had a crown hanging over top of it, Nile was surprised to learn that within the box were the remains of King Philip II of Macedonia…Alexander the Great’s father. But what caught her attention next was a hitch in Andy’s breathing. Next to the golden larnax was another similar box. But this time it was laden in gold and ivory. There was no crown hanging over it but a single sapphire pendant necklace with a pure white pearl on each side of the stone on a golden chain. Andy stood, rigid, with her hand placed upon the glass that enclosed it. She was staring intently and couldn’t contain the tears the were flowing freely down her cheeks. The sight of the tears made Nile stop and think for a moment. She watched the elder’s body language, by now the new exhibit area was mostly empty as tourists and locals alike went on lunch. “Andy…Andy are you ok? Did you know who that was?” Trying to contain herself, Andy looked down at the flooring before looking back up to Nile, her blue eyes even bluer from the tears the welled in them…her hand never leaving the glass as if that was the only thing keeping her from running. “That’s my son.” Shocked at what she had heard, Nile read the plaque before the larnax,

_“Found within the second largest tomb in Aigai is what is believed to be the remains of Prince Alexander IV of Macedon, son of Alexander. Assassinated by poison alongside his mother in 309B.C, her remains have yet to be found but are believed to be lost in antiquity. Prince Alexander was only 14 years of age and the only known heir to his father’s empire.”_ Nile had to reread the words again, _“son of Alexander…heir to his father’s empire…assassinated alongside his mother”_ Nile looked back at Andy who had returned to staring at the larnax “Holy shit! You were married to Alexander the Gr-” before Nile could finish her sentence a tall man wearing a white collared shirt and black dress pants approached them. He was taller than Andy and on his head was dirty blonde hair, he had heterochromia with one brown eye and one blue eye. His jaw line was chiseled, and his skin was a bright olive hue. If Nile didn’t know any better, she’d blurt out that he was hot but Andy’s entire body language changed again. She was staring intently at the man before her as he was staring right back at her like he was looking at a ghost. Nile went to speak before Andy took a step towards the man and spoke in a language Nile didn’t know “Αλέξανδρος? (Alexander)?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her reunion with Alexander, we get a bit of a flashback.

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Nile watched as the two beings in front of her stood within an arm’s length of each other. They looked at each other, virtually unblinking. Nile wasn’t sure if she could tell if Andy was still breathing. “Andy? Andy? Who is this…what is going on?” Nile shifted her gaze back and forth between the man and Andy. Clearing his throat and breaking his gaze from Andy, the man looked over towards Nile “Forgive me, my name is Alexander.” Hearing the man speak English, Andy straightened even more “Perhaps we should go to my office. I’m the curator here and stay in the in-suite apartment.” Looking at Andy again, Nile shook her head “No…no I can get back to the house. Something tells me you both need to speak in private. I’ll text you when I get back Andy.” The Scythian hadn’t spoken but she gave a nod to Nile. Copley had given the team untraceable and undetectable iPhones and Andy would be able to help Nile if she were to get lost heading back to the safe house. Watching as Nile walked towards the exit, Andy felt a warm hand on top of hers, “Andromache…I know you must have questions. Please, let’s speak in my quarters”. Following Alexander to a more private setting, Andy could feel her heart beating hard. She had seen him die. How was he standing before her? How must he feel seeing his wife again? Over two thousand years had passed between the last time he had seen her, he must have questions too. When they reached Alexander’s quarters, he opened the door which revealed ceiling high bookcases, a sofa sat in the middle of the main room in front of a computer desk. A fireplace was to the right of that. Next to the fireplace was a doorway, the door ajar just enough for Andy to see a bedroom. To the left was a small kitchen set up. Closing the door behind them, Alexander cleared his throat again and was about to speak when Andy turned on her heels, with tears streaming down her cheeks again. “How? I saw you die…I was there when you took your last breath! None of this makes any sense.” Pouring them both glasses of water, Alexander led Andy to the sofa so they could sit and talk.

The last time Alexander had laid eyes on Andy was in the year 323B.C while on his death bed. In a state of depression since the death of his closest friend and ally Hephaestion, Andy had been his one relief and breath of fresh air. She was his first wife, married shortly before he became king and they rode side by side in countless battles, and he had revered her as his own Athena, goddess of war and made sure she had everything she could have ever wanted. In his last days of life, even though she was seven months pregnant, Andy never once left his side. She tended to his every need regardless of her own exhaustion. With his last remaining bit of strength, he was able to take off his imperial ring and give it to Andy. It was his token of love for her. Then his fever grew too great and he fell into a coma in which he would not return from…or at least, he wasn’t supposed to return from. On the journey to take his body back to his birthplace in Pella for burial, his sarcophagus was stolen by his general Ptolemy and taken to an unknown location in Egypt where Alexander was Pharaoh. When Alexander awoke from his coma, a Roman emperor named Caracalla had taken him under his care. Alexander had been comatose for over 500 years. He was immortal but he was no longer in control of the conquered lands that were once his. His thoughts never waivered from Andy and the child she was carrying the last he had seen her. Emperor Caracalla had helped Alexander find the information he sought. He had a son…but with a woman named Roxana, which was strange as he never had a wife with that name. Roxana and their son, Alexander IV had been held captive in Amphipolis while Alexander’s generals fought over the kingdom since they deemed the heir too young to rule. But once the young prince was 14 and now a real threat, Alexander’s once trusted general Cassander ordered a former member of the companion calvary, a man by the name of Glaucias, to kill Roxana and Alexander IV. They both were assassinated with poison. Ptolemy, who had always remained loyal to Alexander, was devastated, and commissioned the grand tomb in Aigai to be built for the prince and his mother. Ptolemy had been Alexander’s personal biographer and biggest admirer.

And here the husband and wife now sat, together again after some 2,300 years had passed. Andy listened to Alexander as he retold what happened. How he lived just outside of Rome for a time. He bred horses to support himself and he even mentioned that one day while at market to sell some of his stock, he swore he had seen Andy…but brushed it off as a trick of the eye. He never took another woman as his wife, his heart belonged to Andy. He lived alone for millennia, reading, learning new languages, and traveling to new places. Then, it was Andy’s turn…and she was honest in telling Alexander of the others. How they were mercenaries, and that Nile was the newest member. She spoke of losing Quynh and Booker’s betrayal. Alexander was infatuated with Andy all over again, but he was also sad for her. How she must have felt recovering from the poison to find their son dead next to her, the grief she must have felt. They had lost two stillborn daughters years prior but this grief had to be different. Hours passed and soon, the sun began to set. “I should see you to the safe house you are staying in…but first, tell me Andromache…who is Roxana?” Andy’s body moved as she chuckled a little, “I had Ptolemy promise to not reveal my name in his writings. At first, he couldn’t understand but the memories were painful enough and reading my name alongside yours in any books would have been too much. I was trying to, maybe selfishly, protect myself.” Alexander understood, “No, Andromache, not selfish at all.” Rising to their feet at the same time, the two immortals looked at each other. Taking her left hand and cupping Alexander’s cheek, Andy smiled. How she missed him so. He was her first true love and she had never loved anyone the way she loved him. The former king smiled and took hold of Andy’s hand and led her through the streets to the safehouse. “I sort of like this shorter hair style on you. Last time I saw you it was long and to your lower back.” They both laughed before reaching the front door where Alexander softly kissed Andy’s cheek, the contact making Andy almost melt. “May I take you out to lunch tomorrow?” Andy nodded, “Absolutely. I’d like that.” Alexander smiled before turning to leave, “Goodnight Andromache” and before she turned the doorknob to enter the house, she responded, “goodnight Alexander”.

Entering the house, Andy was met by Joe, Nicky and Nile waiting for her in the archway by the front door. Nicky’s eyebrow raised, “so, did you two kiss?” Andy’s nose wrinkled and then Joe stepped forward, “when were you going to tell us Andy? Nicky and I have known you for over a millennia now. You never mentioned being married to probably the greatest military leader in history.” Andy sighed and knew her friend was right; she didn’t like being so secretive but losing Alexander was so emotionally painful for her. “You guys…please don’t be mad. I will tell you everything you want to know.” Nicky approached and wrapped his arm around Andy’s shoulders, “Well, I don’t think any of us are angry with you and you got back just in time because I have dinner ready.” Taking her seat at the table, Andromache was pleasantly surprised to see Nicky had made stuffed shells with marinara there was a basket filled to the brim of fresh, warm garlic bread on the table. He always had to show off his cooking prowess. “So? How did it go between the two of you?”, this time it was Joe asking as he grabbed a piece of the bread. Taking a sip of her favorite Greek red wine, Andy cleared her throat, “I think it went ok. We caught up on lost time…well, as much as we could. He’s taking me to lunch tomorrow.” Joe and Nicky both smiling, Nile was still trying to wrap her mind around everything. While at West Point, she had read about Alexander and his many military victories and tactics…she couldn’t believe she had just seen the man. He looked pretty good for a corpse over two thousand years old. She had so many questions not just for Andy, but for Alexander as well. Looking down at her plate and promptly stabbing a stuffed shell with her fork, old memories began flooding back to Andy. Memories of love, pain and despair she had thought she had forgotten…or at least tried to forget.

**********

_Dust billowed in the air as the army of Alexander marched through the waterless arid land of Cappadocia. Battle weary troops with unwavering loyalty to their king followed on his pursuit of the Persian ruler Darius. His golden hair glistening in the sun as he looked to his right, to his wife, a warrior of her own renown. Queen Andromache was admired by all of Alexander’s soldiers, she bested them all in combat, save for her husband. Many of his men believed she was allowing him to win against her in their sparring matches. She was of the ancient and powerful Sarmatian tribe, a group belonging to the large Scythian kingdom, or so it was believed. Andromache had stated to Ptolemy that she was born somewhere on the banks of the Borysthenes River and interestingly, it was her mother and aunts who taught her how to ride, hunt, fish, wield a sword, bow and arrow and a labrys. What she hadn’t told Ptolemy, or Alexander for that matter was how long ago she entered the world. Millenia had passed since she last saw her mother, aunts and younger sisters. Alexander called her his own Athena on the battlefield and frequently stated her beauty would make Aphrodite jealous. Long, wavy locks of raven hair draped over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were of the bluest topaz and her skin was a healthy shade of light amber._

_Alexander loved Andromache unconditionally and pity the man who insulted or doubted her in front of the king. His mother Olympias initially did not like the union between Alexander and Andromache; she feared Andromache was too powerful and would usurp her son’s throne. It was Philip who managed to change Olympias’ mind by showing her how happy Andromache made their son. The pair were joined in marriage three years prior to the Cappadocian march and a year later, after Philip was assassinated, Alexander assumed the throne._

_The march had been harsh and unforgiving on Andromache. Currently in the eighth month of carrying her first child with Alexander, her body was tired. The lack of plentiful water only made it worse. Worrying for his wife and unborn child, Alexander would give her most of the water in the wineskin he carried, completely running out of water just a few days before reaching Mount Taurus and the stream that ran down it. It was here that the army would make camp for some time to rest and prepare for the next battle. And it was here that Andromache would give birth to a stillborn daughter Evadne, the march had claimed its first and only victim. Using her grief, Andromache trained hard to prepare for that battle. Alexander worried she was pushing herself too hard so soon after giving birth, but she kept assuring him he was fine. She was in fact, physically fine. She healed almost instantly, but mentally she was in anguish. Evadne was as perfect as Andromache imagined she would be in her dreams. She couldn’t understand why her child had been stillborn and she was angry at whatever Gods there were, if there were any. She also blamed herself, for being immortal, that somehow that was the cause of Evadne dying. Using training as her way of distraction, time passed quickly before the decisive Battle of Issus. Alexander’s victory here would further cement his legacy and place in history._

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's totally a guess on exactly WHERE Andy was born...but given that Andy can speak Russian fluently and the Scythian territory was vast...I decided to make her birthplace Kiev....well, not Kiev at that time, just a spot on what was known in Alexander's time as the Borysthenes River...or modern day Dnieper River in Ukraine. From some of my researching on Scythian tribes, this would have been an area inhabited by the Sarmatian tribe and their ancestors.
> 
> I get so distracted researching Alexander's life, death and everything else in between. It's said that when Alexander's army reached the stream at Mount Taurus, he jumped into the water because he was so happy to see it, but it was ice cold which caused him to go into shock and have a seizure...this is what started rumors that persist to even today that he was epileptic.
> 
> For timeline help...for Long Lost, Andy and Alexander were married in 337 B.C...Philip was then assassinated in 336 B.C which is when Alexander became "Hegemon" or king. The march through Cappadocia took place in 334 B.C following the Battle of the Granicus River. The Battle of Issus took place in 333 B.C


End file.
